NarutoX
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto is rescued by none other than Remy Lebau AKA Gambit from the X-men... Naruto is taken by him and trained with the X-men... how will this affect his future? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto-X

Hello everyone.... I am L33t Horo... thank you for reading one of my new works... Please continue your support and read my other works, you will find it on the author's profile

thank you and enjoy the story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**pant pant pant**

Something was panting on the shadows... a pair of blue eyes where seen in the darkness... it had a terror filled stare... he looked back... the forest looked like it was on fire... but in truth... the villagers had lighten up torches... he was running away from them, this has become a second nature to him

"No... I refuse to die here" the person thought as he ran away...

not far from here... a mysterious person was having a little "private party" a man of red eyes and a brown overcoat was entering the homes of the rich and powerful and taking some valuables... he then heard something

"Kill the demon!!" the voices of the enraged multitude said as they where chasing the so called demon

The person that was breaking in was none other than a member of a organization who keep peace between Humans and non-humans or more specifically... homo sappiens and hommo sappiens superior... otherwise known as mutants

His name? Remi Lebau and he is member of the x-men

He remembered how people used to persecute him due to his oddly colored eyes (a result of his mutation) but what he had seen shocked him

a small boy... no older then 4 was being chased by a mob... all of them brandishing weapons

"Ces't Merde!" Remi cursed in French as he jumped into the fray

He threw a few cards into the ground... the cards where glowing...

"Hey you! The gaijin, get out of the way.... that demon will kill ya!" said a person in the mob

"You ignorant fools! This here is but a child!" he said as he put his hand to protect the boy

"So the demon brainwashed you... well no matter... we will give you a peaceful death in here" as a few ninja charged in

"I rather not fight, not right now at least" he said as his cards glowed more brightly and then exploded

The explosion caught the attention of a few ANBU ninja... they quickly rushed over to see what was going on

It was a pursue... the villagers and a few ninja chasing after a man carrying a child...

but the chase had one weird element

Everything the man touched started to glow... and then it exploded

Trash bins, rocks, anything... they run as fast as they could... then they got into a dead end alley, the ANBU decided only to act if it was getting out of hands

Gambit then crouched and took a few deck of cards from his pockets

"Pick a card, any card" he said as he launched them at a really high speed at the pursuers

A few of them got the cards stuck on their bodies.... the cards later exploded... but not causing any fatalities

The ANBU then jumped in... the villagers stopped... the chase was over... they grumbled as they turned back...

Gambit was a bit tired... never having thrown so many cards so fast... he was also tired from using his powers... he was taken by the ANBU along with the kid... hi senses told him he could trust them, at least for the time being

He was taken into a large conference styled room... in it an old man was looking out the window

"We brought the intruder" The ANBU said

"Please leave him here... I wish to talk to him" the old man said

"But Hokage... what if-" the ANBU said

"Don't worry... I believe he is friendly... just go... this is now an order" the old man said

"Understood" they said as they vanished into thin air

Remi (alias Gambit) stood up with the child in his arms... the old man looked at him... the first thing he saw where his eyes

"Sharingan?" The old Hokage said

"I am sorry? What is that?" Gambit said

"Oh... I thought you must be an Uchiha because of your eyes... but... never mind... I wanted to thank you for saving that child" the hokage said

"You have a lot to explain... old man" Gambit said as he pushed a chair with his quarter-staff as threw the chair up and landed just behind him... he sat down

"This boy... he was to be seen as a hero... but this village... please believe that I have the best interests of the boy in my heart" The Hokage said

"There is an old saying mon ami... the road to hell is paved with good intentions" Gambit said

"Tell me... why do they call him a demon" Gambit said

"You are to understand what I am to tell you is a class SS secret... no one, not even some of the higher-ups know of this, so I trust your confidence dear that you know how to keep this secret" The hokage said

"I will promise nothing of the sort until after hearing the story" Gambit said

"6 years ago a monstrous demon appeared on the outside of our village... the demon was one of the great nine tailed demons... this one in particular was the strongest of them all the kyuubi no yoko, it attacked our village... it took our fourth hokage to sacrifice himself to seal the demon on the navel of a newborn... he chose his own son... for he would not ask someone else to do something he himself would not do... he wanted the village to look at his son as a hero... as the one who keeps our worst nightmare inside of him... away and keeping us safe... that never happened... the people turned their grief and sorrow to the boy... they looked at him as the representation of their looses and deaths... they used the boy as their outlet and thought of him as the incarnation of the kyuubi... many assassination attempts from the council of elders and from the civilians had happened... the poor boy may not survive much longer in this environment... my god... Minato... I have failed... I became so old and tired of my obligations that I turned a blind eye to this... I caused this... and the only thing I could dot was to prohibit the parents from telling their child about him... but their hate has transferred... and now... even the kids will not get close to him... due t their parents hate..." The hokage said

Gambit sat impassive... as he remembered his own past... how he used his powers to impress a girl... how it ended with the other boys ganging on him and beating him up... and the accidental blowing up of them... how he came from a street rat into the guild of thieves... his love... his enemies from the guild of assassins... his step father

"I will take the boy if you don't mind" Gambit said as he stood up

"Yes... He would benefit of being out of this village... please... do take him with you... I have something for him as well... some scrolls for his ninja training... he wants to become a leader to this village... I could never understand him... why of that obsession, but please ... help him grow strong... and bring him back... I may be saying this... but in the end is all up to him after all... I am not his guardian" Sarutobi said

They allowed Gambit to stay on a hotel as they waited for Naruto to wake up... he was bandaged and found himself on the hospital

"Awww crap... It happened again didn't it?" Naruto said as he took the bandages off... his body was fully recovered... not a single scar nor wound was on his body

"_Uhmm... the petit kid has the same ability as Logan... impressive for him not being a mutant and all_" Remi thought

"Naruto... this man here, his name is Gambit" The hokage said

"Hello bon ami" Gambit said as he extended his hand to Naruto who then shake it

"Naruto... how would you like to embark on a training trip with this man?" The hokage said

"Really?" Naruto said

"Only if you want to, what do you decide?" The hokage said

"Will I be able to come back?" Naruto asked

"of course bon ami" Gambit said

"What does bon ami, means?" Naruto said

"Oh... I didn't realize I was using my french... I am a sorry... bon ami means my friend in French... witch is a language" Gambit said

"You will be coming with me... I will teach you all I can on how to survive in a world that will be hostile... but you will have friends and a home... I will take you to a place that is like a home to most of us... is like sanctuary...you will not only learn combat, but also about science and literature and a lot of stuff and have people who you can relate and be friends with" Gambit said

The hokage came back with a bunch of scrolls for Naruto

"Will I be able to come back?" Naruto asked

"Of course... you are a civilian right now... once you come you will be able to become a ninja... but you will have to take the test... you will miss a lot of classes thought... but if you learn from these scrolls you might just pass the test" the hokage said

"We must be going now Naruto... I don't want to do an encore of yesterday's event" Gambit said

"then I will change... give me a minute" Naruto said as he put on his pants and jacket

"Well bon ami... are you ready?" Gambit said

"Yeah! Come on!eh... what is your name again?" Naruto asked

"My name is Remy Lebeau, but you can call my Gambit" Gambit said

"Let's get going... my transport will arrive in a few days... but we have to go to the rendezvous point" Gambit said

After walking for 2 hrs they got into a clearing.... a strange portal begun to open...

"Hey Gambit! Coming home?" a blond person said

"Ice-cube... how are you!" Gambit said

"Is ICE MAN!!! DAMNIT!!! I am not a kid anymore!" said Bobby

"Oui oui... I have a special guest with me" Gambit said

"Ah... is he like us?" Bobby said

"Non... he is something else... I am sure it will make the mansion more lively" Gambit said

They walked trough the portal... and appeared in a norther place... nothing like Naruto ever said

"Where are we?" Naruto wondered as he saw the beautiful decor of the garden...

"Bon ami... welcome to the X-men academy" Gambit said as many kids and teens and some adults came from the building

There where from many shapes and sizes... from furry to lizard-like and some normal... there was one that had wings... the one called iceman could cover himself on ice

He looked around... it was as huge, no bigger than the clan houses of the Uchiha or Hyuuga

"Is... is this... where I am going to live!?" Naruto asked

"_Of course little... one_" a voice said

"Eh? Who said that?" Naruto said

"_Come into the door young Naruto... and take the flight of stairs and turn left_" The voice said

Naruto obeyed the orders... he walked as he was instructed... he opened the door... in it he found an bold man on a strange wheelchair

"hello there Naruto" The person greeted

"You... how did you talk to me if you where all the way up here" Naruto asked

"I am Charles Exavier... and I am a telepathic person, meaning I can project my thoughts and read the thoughts of people due to my genetic mutation, meaning I am no longer what people call normal... my and my student abilities and of those of who hide themselves to fit in or in fear of being persecuted may come and join us to learn to hone their skills... and live in here..." he said

"But... I am not a mutant... does this mean I will have to go?" Naruto said

"Heavens no... this is a sanctuary for people like you... you are feared and persecuted for something you don't even know... and I had a little chat with the creature... quiet a beautiful mind it has" Charles said

"What creature?" Naruto said

"Well... I must tell you... inside of you, you hold a being of times immemorial... you are the keeper and the jailor of a demon called the kyuubi no yoko" said the proffesor

"So... they where right... I am the demon" Naruto said

"Nonsense... you are the only one standing in the way of her and the village... or so they think... the kyuubi is actually really a kind demoness... she was just being controlled by someone... I can't see him thought... because all she saw was his eyes... but he must be powerful in order to put her on his trawls" Charles said

"So... what you saying is that kyuubi is a girl... she never tried to attack the village... and it was all a setup from an ominous character who is powerful to enslave her? This sounds like a rather shoddy fan fiction plot if you ask me" Naruto said

"True... but nonetheless you have inside of you an unstoppable force of nature and you two have to live together and work together... you are her lifeline Naruto... and she will in turn will provide you with her energy and knowledge... you will learn how to control your powers and how to control it and use it in a manner that will benefit everyone" Charles said

"That sounds great! I wanna learn more and become the hokage of my village" Naruto said

"Ah yes... I was informed by Gambit of that... but for today you will not be doing anything... as a matter of fact... you will do nothing for this week, you will get to know your friends and instructors... and Gambit here has decided to take you in as his adoptive son... it appears he has taking a liking to you" The professor said

Naruto then bowed and then left... he walked around the compound... he found a furry blue creature who resembled a devil teasing a small girl.... the girl then phased trough the wall as the furry like devil disappeared in a cloud of smoke

There was a girl who turned into a wolf, and he accidentally bumped into a kid his age who could multiply every time he was hit

"Ooops, Sorry about that" Naruto said as he streched his hand out

"Is okay... it happens all the time" the boy said as he absorbed his clones

"Cool...."Naruto said as he saw this boy's abilities... he wondered then around the mansion to discover around... he then found himself on an indoor garden... it had many beautiful flowers... a dark skinned woman was watering the plants... but in a most unusual manner... she had a small cloud flying around watering with rain

"Wow... how beautiful" Naruto said as he saw the flowers

"I am glad you approve... this is a hobby of mine, my name is Ororo, also I go by Storm" she said patting the new boy

"You are a pretty lady" Naruto said (take in consideration he is a four year old boy with no prejudice)

"I thank you for your compliments child... now go on... you have a whole mansion to explore" she said with a wink

Naruto blushed as he ran off

He then found himself lost... he found himself on what appeared to be a lab... he found inside was a blue furry humanoid creature... at first Naruto was frightened... but he saw the face of the called beast... it had a gentleness that did not got with his fierce look

"Uhm...sorry... I got a little lost" Naruto said

"How are you? I am Hank Mccoy... I am a scientist... actually I would like for you to help me here... I been doing some experiments in here and I need someone to help me dilute this chemical... can you follow my instructions?" Beast said

"Sure... I guess" Naruto said

"Well I need you to mix the green vial with the purple vial... only pour a drop, or else" Beast said

Naruto accidental let a bit more than he was supposed and the compound exploded on his face... his face was covered in soot...same with beast

They both looked at each others face and laughed... after cleaning up and redoing the experiment... this time a purple haze came out... a smell of lavender could be smelt...

after bidding farewell Naruto walked then around the mansion once more... this time the girl phased trought him

"Gyahh!!" he said a bit terrified... thinking she was a ghost

"Ooops... sorry little one" she said extending her hand... this tie being solid

"I am Kitty, Kitty Pride, like, is nice to meet ya" she said

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you too" he said

"Like... is time for lunch... come on over to show you to the dinner table" She said as she grabbed Naruto and phased him trough the walls

"WOAH!!! WAY COOL!" Naruto said as he was phased trough walls

They sat down to eat at the dinning hall... the meals where warm and tasty... he felt right at home... no one judged him... no one was persecuting him... it felt so right

Naruto digged in the food... he ate a lot of everything

"Hallo there, kinder!" said the furry young boy

"Hello... hey.. I saw you earlier chasing that other girl... Kitty" Naruto said

"Ja, mein name is Kurt, but I got by Nightcrawler" said the boy

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto said

"This here is some of our friends, the one with the red sunglasses is Scot "Cyclops" Summers, next to him we have Jean Gray, then we got Rogue and Logan "Wolverine" the rest are basically new recruits, you will learn their names soon enough..." Nightcrawler said

"Wow... This is my room?" Naruto said when Nightcrawler teleported him to his room

"Yes... you even have a tv and stereo... and a really warm bed!"

Kurt said

Naruto jumped on his bed "This is awesome! My old bed was all rageddy and breaking.... thanks professor! And you too Kurt!" Naruto said as he hugged the fussy elf

"Allrigt already! Tomorrow you will meet the x-men team and your other friends! Off to bed" Nightcrawler said

Naruto sleep on a warm bed for the first time in his life

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto-X

A fanfiction by L33t Horo

Well guys, I am back from the grave… if any of you don't know the reason of my long departure please look at my jinchūriki may cry fanfiction for more info. Once more, I don't own X-men or Naruto

Chapter 2: Naruto in New York

It was morning and everyone was waking up, Naruto took a while to wake up, his bed was really comfortable.

A loud BAMF was heard.

"Oi! Gutten morgen Naruto vake up!" Kurt "Nightcraweler said as he puffed into the room, waking Naruto rather abruptly.

"WHAT THE!-" Naruto yelled as he was taking by surprise by him, Kurt grabbed his arm and then ported him to the dining room… the smell of the hot food made his stomach growl.

They let Naruto go first, they had been informed by the professor about his story, he served himself with everything he could find and sat down… his dish only being the second biggest, next to Kurt's.

"This all looks so delicious!" Naruto said as he drooled a bit at the food.

"Eat up the mein friend," Kurt said. "Everything is tasty in here."

"I'll take your word for it," Naruto said as he stuffed himself with scrambled eggs and sausage patties.

After stuffing themselves to oblivion Naruto and Kurt decided to sleep it away a bit by taking a small nap by the veranda, the weather was nice and cool, with a little sunshine… really nice weather to be outside.

"I vet you never had a day like this back in yur village ja?" Kurt said.

"No, my village was a bit hot most of the time… and humid" Naruto said.

"I bet you never eaten like this before" Kurt said.

"I only have eaten ramen, since no wanted to sell any food to me," Naruto said.

"Vas is das?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know… but they called me a demon and stuff like that," Naruto said.

"demon? You don't look like one… nein; I look more like a demon. I mean look at me! I even got the looks down pat," Kurt said.

"You don't look like a demon, you are way too nice," Naruto said as he saw some of the other kids play a sport he had never seen before.

Kurt ported Naruto into the field.

"hey guys! Can you let Naruto play?" Kurt asked.

"Sure Kurt" the boys said.

One of the boys was a guy with wings; he introduced himself. "My name is Warren Worthington III, nice to meet you, I also go by the code name Angel."

"Hey there, I am Fred Dukes, I go by the Blob" a really big and fat guy.

"I am Jamie Madrox, I am also called multiple man," the guy said as he multiplied himself.

"WOAH! I can do that too! Kage bunshin!" Naruto said as he multiplied himself.

"Looks like Jamie doesn't have the multiplication thing for his own" Angel said.

"And I am Pietro Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver" said the person as he disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto

"Wow! You are so fast!!" Naruto exclaimed, as he couldn't even see when Pietro moved

"My mutation allows me to move at hyper speeds, or as you put it, really, really fast" Pietro said smiling

"So… how do you play this game?" Naruto asked

They explained the rules of football and how to play; unknown from the boys the professor was watching them, feeling a bit happy for the young boy, finally finding a place to call his own.

They boy was smiling and playing with the other boys and students inside the institute, until they all heard a motorcycle engine roar…

The gates opened, the motorcycle busted trough… a man then left the vehicle

Charles sighed… the person was well known to him and most, if not all save for Naruto, knew him very well

The person parked and stepped out and entered the institute and opened the doors, everyone stopped doing and entered the academy once more.

"Hey Charles!" The person called out

Charles Xavier also known as the professor, the most powerful telepath came on his wheelchair to greet an old friend

"Logan, good morning, is really rare of you to drop by like this, normally you have either a sentinel, or the whole weapon-x program after you," Charles said

"Hahaha, since when you developed a sense of humor Charles?" Logan asked

"I think we all have it, it just waiting for the right time to come out, or need I remind you what happened to Kurt after he played around with his holographic disguise?" Charles said

"ah yes, how could I ever forget THAT" Logan said chuckling at the memory

"Well, anyways since you are here I might as well ask a favor from you" Charles said

"What would it be?" Logan said

"There is a new boy here, he goes by Naruto, he is not a mutant per se, but he posses something that gives him mutant like abilities" Charles said

"Uhmm, so he is kinda like Capn't?" Logan said

Logan was referring of an old friend and great American Hero, Capitan America, a super human man, no mutations, his super strength and abilities where by-products of a wonder drug that stimulated his body to reach and surpass the peaks of the human body.

"In a sense, but he is different… he carries a huge burden in his body, his abilities are mostly natural, though he posses the same if not greater level of regeneration than you" Charles said

"interesting, so you want me to work him over, so he can channelize and become stronger?" Logan said

"actually, I want you to train him to be as good as you, if not, better" Charles said

Logan raised an eyebrow "Charles, I am all for early education, but that kid, even if he heals as fast as me-" however he was cut short

"He is what you can call a shinobi… he had some formal training, however he had to quit due to some… extenuating circumstances" Charles said as he explained Naruto's story to Logan

"Sounds like the kid had it rough… I will do what I can Charles… however I have no knowledge of their techniques" Logan said

Charles handed him a few bags with a lot of scrolls on them all addressed to Naruto, of course they were in the Japanese language so only Naruto, Remy and Logan could read it

"Well… if that is all you need from me…" Logan said but was interrupted

"I also wish to ask you take Gambit (Remy) with you, Naruto would be a bit hard to deal with since he is hyperactive, he is like your complete polar opposite regardless of what he has been trough" Charles told Logan.

"I don't like the Cajun hanging with me… but I will do my best with the brat… I suppose I should get acquainted with him now," Logan said as he left

"It will prove interesting to see how Naruto and Logan will interact with each other," Charles said as he chuckled

Logan walked around sniffing around looking for the boy's scent, he did not have to have any clothing of his, he was the only one who smelled like a fox for some reason, well besides the wolf girl Wolfbane, but she smelled like a wolf.

He found Naruto playing with some of the other guys a bit of football and noticed he was quiet agile and fast, his footwork needed some work and he was the kind who never planned, he only made decisions on the fly.

"Uhmm… he does everything like an animal… heh… this might be fun" Logan said as he looked at the boy

"Ah… so ze professor already told you, non?" Remy "Gambit" said as he appeared behind Logan

"Yes… but be careful Cajun… I want to train him like I was trained, you can teach him your petty tricks later," Logan said

"My "petty tricks" keep YOU at bay and allowed me to escape you and outwit you a number of times mon ami" Remy said chuckling

"Rrggrrr" Logan growled, but Remy was right… he had the best skills for running away and distraction… invaluable skills for a shinobi to have.

"Anyways… before we do the REAL thing… we need to acclimate him with the danger room first then we can do a real life one" Logan said.

They retired as Logan asked a bit about Naruto's skills.

"Well… as far as I know, he has the ability to create "clones" of himself… called kage bunshin, a ninja technique that allows to split himself into real solid clones… like multiple man over there" Remy said pointing at the boy running towards the football but hitting the tree… and making 5 clones come out due to the hit.

"Uhmm… how about you make him come over to train with us… we need to use you since the boy is open most to you, you should also teach him some English, since I gather he only speaks a rough English" Logan said.

Remy then exited walking out the room, Logan sighted…. It was going to be a long day.

**An hour later on the danger room**

Gambit brought young Naruto to the danger room, Naruto was confused since this was a rather small room.

Logan then asked Kitty Pride to run the simulation, the room then changed abruptly.

"What!? Is this some kind of genjutsu?" Naruto said.

"not at all kid, this is the power of technology" said Remy as he jumped into a stone pillar. And readied his cards as Logan unsheathed his claws.

"My name is Logan, known as Wolverine, today I will give you a crash course of fighting, you need only to survive us" Logan said as he dashed towards Naruto.

Naruto poofed out of existence, Logan skewered a tree trunk.

"Uhmm… I forgot about ze kawamiri" Gambit said.

Naruto then run around the room, putting traps, to buy himself some time and to hide himself.

Logan and Gambit both looked for Naruto, Gambit by blowing things up and destroying some of the traps in the process… Logan then stepped on one of the traps, a barrage of Kunai came raining on him

Logan slashed the kunais as Remy made a "wall" using his powers to explode the cards and crate an "air wall" to deflect the kunai

Naruto then took the opportunity to attack Remy with his clones… bashing him left and right with his kage bunshins

However Remy parried most of the blows with his telescopic staff and Logan charged from behind, however his sense of smell became a liability due to all the kage bunshins smelling the same… however he noticed something… there was one scent that was furthest away from them.

"Gambit… don't bother with them, they are just clones… the real one is further ahead!" Logan said as he dispatched another clone

Naruto, the real one however, was hiding in with the clones… he decided that it would be best to use a clone stay back

"man that was close… I heard about that guy's sense of smell but that was too much, good thing all the clones have the same scent and chakras" Naruto said as he used a clone "corpse" to hide under.

He then silently escaped and set more traps around running and jumping from tree branch to tree branch

However now Logan detected a second scent leave and getting further away on the dispatched clones general direction.

"Gambit… I think Naruto is toying with us… I don't know which one is the real one… but I will keep going for this one… you go for the other one… he should be by where the "clones" where" Logan said

Gambit then changed course as he speed over the other direction

Naruto on the meantime hid inside a tree, waiting for Remy to pass by

Remy then detected something on the air… as a thief he was used to hearing sounds… and there was a strangeness in the sounds coming from one of the trees

"I know you are here bon ami, is no use hiding" Gambit said as he charged a deck full of cards and threw it around him… all the area was blown away… and Naruto was found

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he tried to run… his desperation flared something in him… something unknown…

He grabbed his kunai's and they begun to glow an eery red color… like Gambit... save that Gambit's was pink-ish color

He threw his kunai and it blew up with a lot of force… effectively knocking Remy out of commission…

Logan dispatched the clone and arrived to see Gambit on the floor, unconscious

"Damn… must have dropped his guard and underestimated the kid" Logan said as he continued to chase the kid…

However he realized something… a lot of branches and rocks where glowing red…

"What the!?" Logan ten was blown away by the tremendous force of the explosions

"_Those look like Gambit's power! But he is knocked out… then who!? The kid? No… he has not mutation… then who?"_ Logan thought as he then felt something change in the air…

Naruto's scent, it was gone…

**On another place of the Danger room**

Naruto had acquired unwittingly Remi's kinetic charges… and now, he had acquired some of Logan's fighting and tracking abilities… he had been acquiring all of their fighting skills and abilities as he observed and fought them… himself or with his clones… he did not know the reason… but he has begun to acquire some sort of mutations…

"_Damn… what the hell is going on?_" Naruto wondered as he stalked Logan this time… when Logan turned away Naruto jumped into him

Logan turned around in time and grabed Naruto by the jacket… however Naruto was faster than him and got away by discarding his jacket and mule kicking him right in the ass, making Logan fall flat on his face.

Naruto, then took Remy's staff and fought against Logan using a combination of Remy's fighting style along with Logan's martial arts his clones had experienced firsthand.

Logan was taken back with it but managed to gain the upper hand by using his sheer viciousness and brute force, combined with the weight of his body. He pinned Naruto in the ground and shoved his claws right on the grown a few inches away from Naruto's face.

"Stop the simulation Kitty" Logan said as she turned off the Danger room

Logan stretched his arm to the kid "You surprised me out there kid… you are the only living person who evaded my tracking skills… and managed to make me fall flat on my face…" Logan said

"Is… is Remy allright?" Naruto asked

"he will be fine… he blew himself up a lot so he is gonna be fine" Logan said offhandedly

"Zat is a bad way to talk about a teammate bon ami" Remy sad wobbling a bit

"Remi! Thank kami you allright" Naruto

"yes I am alright… just need to rest a bit that's all" Remy said as he used Logan for support

Unbest known for them Charles had been monitoring the sparring session… and was both marveled at Naruto's newfound abilities and confussed… no matter how much he tried… Cerebro did not identify Naruto as a mutant… regardless of him using mutant-like abilities… nor was he registering as a super-human or alien… nor mystic… no… it was what Sarutobi had told him… something about the demon in him… enhancing him… making him stronger… but why… for what reason will it serve.

Later that day Remy and Kitty decided to take Naruto to buy new clothing, his orange jumpsuit was already thorn to pieces (compliments to both Gambit and Logan) they went to the city.

Remy was wearing contacts to blend in… and Kitty was holding Naruto like a big sister… most of the males looked at Naruto with a bit of jelousy.

They stopped for a hotdog for Naruto… and Kitty pulling Remy from flirting with every girl he saw… thought it was a just a harmless flirt.

They stopped on a large store and Remy and Kitty, both helped pick clothing for him, an overcoat with a grey shirt… and rugged jeans, stone washed. Also Remy picked some clothing for him that looked like his old outfit (X-men: endangered species). Naruto was beaming in happiness, after bumping on a young blond man. His body then begun to react… his muscles begun to tense up and become more toned…

Something about that man… further increased Naruto's development… however Remy and Kitty where unaware of it… also a lot of that man's memory entered into Naruto… giving him deeper combat knowledge, he got a bit wobbly… and decided to rest a bit.

"Felling a bit dizzy Naruto?" Kitty asked as Gambit translated for him

Naruto nodded and they went to a small restaurant and Remy bought some drinks.

Naruto drank his Cherry soda as he watched Remy and Kitty talk about in the language that was still unknown to him.

As they where shopping for more clothing when suddenly… a giant metal man appeared out of the sky

"Danger… mutant presence detected… extermination commencing" the metallic man yelled as he shot lasers

The beam of light tore through the floor…

"Woah! What the hell is that!?" Naruto yelled as he dodged

The metallic giant ignored Naruto… Gambit and Kitty both attacked the gigantic humanoid

"That mon ami iz a sentinel… machines built to kill mutants" Gambit said as he threw some cards that exploded and managed to make the sentinel go down

However the sentinel had called backup and the attacks where more powerful

"RUN MON AMI! WE WILL HOLD EM BACK!" Remy shouted as he used a barrage of cards to incapacitate a sentinel

Then from the roofs a circular object decapitated 2 sentinels in a row… a man dressed in blue with a white star in his chest with stripes of red and white in his abdomen… his mask had a set of wings and a large "A" on it

"Sacre blu! Iz ze Captain America!" Remy yelled

"Stand down x-man… I cannot let this go any longer" Captain America yelled as he drop kicked the sentinel

Naruto ran up to the sentinel and retrieved the shield that was stuck on the chest of one…

"KID WATCH OUT!" the captain yelled however the sentinel shot a blast at him

"MUTANT SIMPATISER… EXTERMINATE!" The sentinel said in a robotic voice

However Naruto used the shield effectively and blocked the otherwise lethal attack… he then used the same movement as Captain America and managed to decapitate a few more sentinels… as he ran up to the other and phased trough it… just like Kitty (Shadowcat)

Then he charged the sentinel's head and made it blow up from the inside out

The blast that would be lethal just pushed him far away against a wall… but using the shield from Captain America he used to "skate" up the wall and jumped to the top building…

Naruto then realized what he had just done and begun to fell weak on the knees…

"W-whats happening to me!!" Naruto yelled as he fell to his knees

The captain then jumped up and retrieved the kid

"Hey… kid… are you allright?" Captain America asked

"Nanio? America wa hanashimasen" Naruto said in Japanese

"Eh? You are Japanese?" Captain American asked

"Yes… but… who are you?" Naruto asked

"rather… how are you able to use my shield like it was yours so long?" Captain said

However Kitty phased troughs to the roof. "Sorry Captain… but we are taking him with us captain… he is out guest after us" Kitty said politely

"S-Steve?" Naruto said… Captain America then turned around

His identity was already up? "You… you are the person I bumped into… your abilities… memories… they siphoned into me" Naruto said

"So… you are a mutant?" Captain America asked.

"No mon ami, ze iz human, otherwise the sentinel would be over him from ze beginning" Remy said

However a small, and growing, mob begun to form

"KILL THE MUTIES!!!" "KILL THE FREAKS!!" the people begun to chant as they threw rocks… however they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the visage of Captain America.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! Are you not ashamed of yourselves! We are all Americans! Respect your fellow countrymen. For shame!" He yelled… the mob then diffused itself.

"Go home quickly and take care of the boy… I will visit in a while, tell the professor to be expecting me" Captain America

Captain American then left as Remy and Kitty fazed trough the walls in order to save time and reach the mansion faster and avoid more potential mobs

Once they reached the mansion the professor put Naruto on a machine to analize Naruto. However for some reason the machine came with no mutagenic readings.

"This is outstanding… this boy is for some reason absorbing mutagenic powers and abilities, and also meta-human as well… he might be so mutant that his mutant genes resemble normal human, as a way to be able to camouflage itself with the humans better… what we are looking at might be the Omega level mutant or higher" Beast said

"So… he is more like a human-metahuman hybrid… creating a mutant that might even oppose Apocalypse" Beast said

"uhmm… guys? What's going on?" Naruto spoke en English this time

Everyone was taken back… even Naruto himself

"Fascinating... it appears that you absorbed enough knowledge to speak English" Beast said

"So… you can understand me? I don't **feel** like I am talking in another language though" Naruto said

"Is only natural such a thing to occur… you are not thinking in English but your native tongue… so you are thinking and saying it in two different ways" Beast explained.

"Finally… I was getting restless f not being able to talk to everyone the way I wanted and having to depend on a translator" Naruto said jumping from the bed

"Naruto, I think you should rest" The professor said

"Is okay! I wanna explore the city and now that I can talk and understand the language" Naruto said

"That is okay… but you might want to stay till Captain America comes over" Charles said

"Oh? The Captain is coming? What did you do kid?" Logan said

"You know him?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, he and I are OLD pals" Logan said "We fought together against the Nazis on WWII" Logan said

"Yeah, the captain and I go WAY back" Logan said "He is a nice guy so he will not do anything to you"

After dressing up for him (Like Gambit) they went to meet Captain American. Logan then went down the stairs with Naruto to meet him

"Roger! Old friend how are you?" Logan

"Logan… so good to see you, the Avengers have not been the same without you" Captain America said

"What brings you here Rogers?" Logan asked to be polite

"The boy… somehow he begun to move like me… and handled my shield like he had been doing it all his life, who is the kid?" Rogers asked

"His name is Naruto… he was recently rescue from a hidden ninja village due to his… erm unusual abilities and situation" Logan put it as delicately as he could

"Care to elaborate old friend?" Rogers asked

Logan looked at Naruto who nodded

"Naruto here is the jailer of an ancient and powerful demon known as the Kyuubi no yoko, Professor Charles things that the demon, in order to protect himself absorved any and all super human and mutant abilities and knowledge in order to further ensure his safety inside of Naruto to survive where he used to live" Logan said

"His life was that bad?" Rogers asked

"You don't know the half of it" Naruto said

"As far as I know there has been 23 different assassination attempts on him since he was a baby" Logan said

"I see… well… all I wanted to know, so Naruto… how would you feel to train and work alongside with us the Avengers as well as the X-men" Roger asked

"I don't know… I really like to be with the X-men in here" Naruto said

"I s okay, you are not going to be an official part of the team, you are going to be trained by us, since your ability is not known it could be better if we put you with the most advanced equipment in order to further understand your abilities and for you to be able to use them" Rogers said

"Naruto looked back at the X-men who nodded and smiled at him

"Okay, but… will I be able to come back to the X-mansion?" Naruto asked

"Of course! You are not a prisoner you know" Roger said as he ruffled Naruto's hair

Remy then walked down the flight of stairs "Well bon ami, isn't this exicting? You just meet one of the greatest heroes in America and now you are invited into their HQ… not many had the opportunity to boast of that" Remy said

"Then is okay, as long as I can come back here anytime, is that alright professor?" Naruto asked

"Of course Naruto, in here everyone is family you may come back at anytime" Charles said as he smiled

Roger then took Naruto with him on his motorcycle and into the Avengers HQ

"The little pettit is bound to greatness non professour?" Remy said

"Indeed, let us hope they can further help Naruto to grow and become a fine young man" The professor said

Naruto was taking a ride of his life, he had never been on a motorcycle before, but he enjoyed the roaring sound of the engine and the air in his hair

"Are we almost there Roger-san?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, I will ask you to call me by my hero name, I don't wish for my identity to be known, just call me Captain America, or just Captain" Roger said

"Alright Capt'n" Naruto said

They reached the HQ and entered… it was a mansion like the Academy (X-men academy that is)

Then entered the umbral of the mansion and Naruto saw a lot of costumes hanging on display from some of airs mightiest heroes.

"This mansion belongs to Tony Stark, he is known as Iron man while he is donning his armor" Captain America said

"Who goes yonder? Why if it's not the noble Captain America… who is this youth that goes with thee?" Asked the blond man with a huge hammer

"Ah, Thor, he is a new recruit… his name is Naruto, he has come here to have training on using his abilities and powers" Captain America said

"Ah! So the youth wishes to be learned in combat at such age, that be a nobel idea, come yonder lad and meet with the rest of the team" Thor said

Naruto liked this guy, though he talked kinda funny

They entered into the conference room there where man people there, there was a silver person on a surfboard, then was Wolverine (Logan) donning his traditional Yellow outfit (active)

"Naruto… glad you can make it bub" Logan said

"Logan? You are an avenger too?" Naruto asked

"Sure am bub, the guy in here in silver is called Silver surfer, he is an alien with cosmic powers and the ability to surf the skies" Logan said

"And now we take you to talk to one of the founders" Captain America said

"Yeah… where is the tin man?" Logan said

"Ahem… the Tin man is here Wolverine" A man said with an armored costume

"GYAH! IS ANOTHER SENTINEL!" Naruto yelled as he jumped at the metallic costumed person

"What the!? Get him of me!" The armored person said

However the rest of the people in the room where to amused about the blonde antiques

"Okay enough" the armored man said as he grabbed he blond by the jacket

"That would be Iron Man, one of the founders of the Avengers" Silver Surfer said

"Eh? He is?" Naruto said

"Yes, now get off me" Iron Man said as he peeled him off his armor

"oh, so you are the leader here? Captain America told me about this team, so besides those 3 who else is in here?" Naruto asked

"Well there is another one… he should be coming soon, his name is Dr. Strange. Talking about that…" Iron said as a tear in time and space

"Greetings fellow Avengers, this I Dr. Strange, and who do we have here? Youngling… by the powers of the elder gods… you house a evil entity in you… a powerful demonic entity that puts Shadowheart to shame" Dr. Strange said

"Dr. Strange… he is not an incarnation of the demon he is…" Captain America said

"SILENCE! I am not daft my American compatriot… I know what he is and what he is not, however, to put such a burden in a child… and the amount of power to seal a demon like that… is unheard of" Dr. Strange Sorcerer Supreme said

"From what I heard… Naruto's demon is sealed by a powerful sealing art in his body, I don't understand it myself since I am not into the whole magic thing

"Naruto… do you mind taking your shirt off? I feel a great power emanating from there" Dr. Strange said

Naruto took his shirt and Dr. Strange and Thor saw a Japanese seal inked in his body, however the other people could not see it

"Dear God! That is a seal for the Shinigami (death god), whoever did this, he had traded his life in order to imprison the fox within this boy… but why? Why was a boy selected and not a grown man?" Dr. Strange said

Naruto then begun to feel a tremendous force growing in him… until

*BLAST!*

A powerful magical energy was shot towards Dr. Strange… it came from Naruto…

"Dear boy! How did you shot that bolt of mystical energy?" Dr. Strange asked bewildered

"I-I don't know… I just saw something in my mind… and it just came out!" Naruto exclaimed

"Ah yes… Naruto is a regular sponge, everyone who has either meta-human or mutant abilities/skills will be absorbed by him and given some memories on how to use the skills and abilities" Logan said informing Dr. Strange… Thor then took a step back… he did not want the kid to have god like powers when a demon was incarcerated.

However a lot of their powers have been absorbed by their presence… as well as Iron Man's armor schematic… and his wilder's intellect.

He then pressed a pad on Iron Man's armor and revealed his face

"I think you were too late on the explanation there Logan" Iron man said as his defense was breached by a 10 year old boy

"Apparently he just absorbed the knowledge of the operation of my armor" Iron Man said

The Avengers chuckled at that. After all the introductions Tony Stark (Iron Man) took Naruto into a more specialiced machine and Dr. Strange made his own analyses using his magic to further understand the development… however they came to the same conclusion as Beast

However, thanks to Dr. Strange mysticism they were able to figure out more about Naruto's abilities.

"Because the demon is sealed inside the boy, he is powerless… therefore in order to protect himself he must protect the boy, but since he can't do any physical manifestations, he makes his body absorb any powers, abilities and, or skills, he encounters and "Copy" the for his own and in order to not kill himself with it, knowledge is stolen in order to have a certain degree of control over the power, the demon fox does not wish to die, so it will do anything to protect itself, including his jailor, since if he dies, both the demon and him will both die" Dr. Strange said in finality.

"I see… so doeth the boy Narto hath carried a heavy burden indeed… come then young boy, let's us train in the best place to train" Thor said as he grabbed Naruto

"UHmmm… where are we going Thor-san?" Naruto asked

"To the best place to increase ones strength and power, the only place you can be killed many times and never die, my home Valhalla!" Thor said as he took Naruto and flew out of the Avengers mansion with Naruto on tow

"You think he will be fine?" Dr. Strange asked Iron man

"Probably" Logan answered

Chapter end


End file.
